


A Small Collection of Voicemails

by Mentally_Unstable



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bants, Galra Empire, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Klance if you squint, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Phone Calls, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentally_Unstable/pseuds/Mentally_Unstable
Summary: Keith listens to the voicemails Lance left him while he is in the Blade of Marmora.





	A Small Collection of Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> These are the times that are used throughout this oneshot, and based on my understandings of it, I think it is correct? Please tell me if it isn't otherwise.
> 
> Phoeb - Month  
> Movement - Week  
> Quintent - Day  
> Dobash - Minute

**_Voicemail #1, 1 Phoeb Ago_ **

Lance finger-gunned to the camera, “ _Heya, Keithy-boy! I know you_ just _left, but I just wanted to wish ya’ luck! The Blade is lucky to have ya’, man… We will miss you!_ I _wil-_ ”

“ _Lance! We have to training now,_ dumbass! _Get off the damn call!_ ” Pidge’s head poked in through the door, voice ringing out through the speakers.

“ _Yeah, yeah Pidgeon! I’m_ coming!” Lance turned to face her, his voice sounding more faint, before he turned back toward the camera, “ _Sorry, Mullet, but duty calls! Give us a call when you have a chance! Lance McClain, over and out!”_

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

**_Voicemail #2, 22 Quintents Ago_ **

“ _Hey, Mullet! You… never called, but I guess that’s... understandable,_ ” Lance coughed awkwardly, looking away from the camera, “ _Anyways, I decided to give you a run down of what has been happenin’! We just got back from a pretty big battle with the Galra… kicked a lotta Galra_ ass! _Of_ course _, I was the leading man… shootin’ them down with my_ masterful ‘ _sharpshooting skillz’. What would they do without_ me~? _”_ the red paladin asked cockily, soon shuffling around to check for something on his desk, “ _I’ve gotta go now, Keith! I’ll call you back later… or well, you can call_ me… _Or_ anyone! _Doesn’t_ have _to be me!_ ” Lance laughed nervously, “ _But, uhm, yeah! Don’t be afraid to call us, man! Talk to ya’ later~!”_

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

**_Voicemail #3, 18 Quinents Ago_ **

“ _Yoo! Hotshot! We’re about to go out onto a planet for some diplomatic stuff, or whatever… gonna flirt with some ladies tonight~!”_ the brunet huffed a laugh, soon putting a hand under his chin and sighing. “ _Keith… things have been…_ weird _since you left, man. Shiro’s slightly more… irritable than usual? I mean, I thought it was his PTSD was acting up… but he’s been like this since he_ got back…” the red paladin sat up straight, “ _But I guess it’s better to look on the bright side for now! He_ has _been through a lot, so he’ll come around eventually,_ right?” he asked, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. “ _Whatever… we’ll just have to see._ Now…” Lance stood up, smirking as he hovered his finger over the ‘end call’ button, “ _I have to go use my charm on some ladies~! Call me back soon,_ Kogane! _That’s an order!”_

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

**_Voicemail #4, 2 Movements Ago_ **

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge sat before him, smiling wide. “ _Hey, Mullet! Look who has joined me for this call!”_

“ _Hi, Keith! It’s been a while, man!_ ” the Samoan waved toward the camera.

“ _Hey, asshole! Where are our calls, huh? We’ve been_ waiting,” Pidge crossed her arms, playfully shaking her head at the camera.

“ _It’s been how long? Two weeks or so…? And we haven’t heard from you, Samurai?! We’re_ hurt!” the brunet touched his heart dramatically, as if he were in pain.

“ _Two weeks too_ long, _Mullet head!_ ”

Lance laughed, “ _Exactly! I dunno if we can_ last _without seein’ you and your stupid mullet much longer~!_ ”

Hunk covered the two smaller paladin’s mouths, “ _I think what they are_ trying _to say is call us, man! We just wanna see what you’re up to!”_

The yellow paladin quickly pulled his hand away from the brunet’s mouth in disgust, Lance now starting to laugh. “ _Hah- how did you not see_ that _coming?!”_

Pidge ripped her face away from Hunk’s hand, “ _He forgot you are a uncivilized_ animal!”

“ _If anyone is uncivilized it’s_ you _, gremlin!”_

The two kept going back and forth, with Hunk staring at the camera awkwardly. Soon enough, the Samoan got closer to the camera and started to apologize, “ _Sorry, Keith! They are… pretty occupied right now, so I’ll just end the call myself! Call us soon! We miss you, bro!_ ”

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

**_Voicemail #5, 10 Quintents Ago_ **

The brunet stared at the camera, face battered. “ _Heya, Keith… We just got back from a pretty big battle…_ ” he sighed, “ _As you can_ see, _it clearly didn’t go well… It was_ supposed _to be a quick and easy mission. Just helpin’ out a planet with a few things, but then the Galra came... I dunno how they even_ knew _we were there, but things went bad pretty real fast. We could’a used you out there, though… you always had some sort of a plan… even if it wasn’t a_ good _one,_ ” Lance huffed a laugh, “ _But, uh… enough about_ me. _Are you doin’ okay, bud? Is the Blade putting you to work?_ ” the red paladin asked, soon shaking his head and rubbing the back of his head, “ _I… dunno why I’m even_ asking. _You can’t… answer back right now. Just… let us know you’re okay._ ”

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

**_Voicemail #6, 4 Quintents Ago_ **

“ _Keith,_ ” Lance started, rubbing away the tears from his eyes, “ _Things aren’t… going well here. Shiro’s been… angry and frustrated like,_ all the time, _which is causing everyone else to be equally moody. I-I’ve been tryin’ to lighten up the mood an’ stuff but… no one really listens to me anymore… which is per-perfectly reasonable because… I’m_ me _, but…_ ” the brunet sighed, completely giving up trying to wipe the tears away. “ _We’re… gonna be goin’ on an important mission in a few days, and uh… Shiro’s plan isn’t very…_ good. _I-I…_ tried _to offer some other suggestions about how to go about things but Shiro didn’t really want to listen to ‘em, so he yelled at me. I mean, who am I kiddin’? He’s the leader, he should know_ best! _Right? ..._ Right _?”_ the red paladin asked, sighing once again as he realized Keith wasn’t actually there to respond. “ _I’m… probably just annoying you with these calls, so… I’ll… I’ll stop calling until you_ want _to speak with me. I mean, no one really_ wants _to, so I won’t be expecting anything. But, uh… Stay safe, Mullet._ ”

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

**_Voicemail #7, 1 Dobash Ago_ **

“ _I… I_ know _I said I wasn’t going to call, but…_ ” the audio played, Lance sounding a bit out of breath and like he was struggling to get the words out, “ _things… aren’t looking good for me in here. I just wanted to…”_ he said, Keith barely hearing his soft voice with the sounds of pounding and gunshots close by. “ _Say_ sorry _for everything I d-did to you. For bothering you all the time… and insulting you… and for just… fucking everything up. I’m… I am so,_ so _sor-_ ”

A large crash went through the speakers, footsteps rushing in with loud shouts. “ _He’s in here! Find him and shoot him to the ground!_ ”

The brunet’s normally loud voice went into a small, harsh whisper, “ _They… they found me, Keith. I… I’m sorry for not telling you this sooner, but… I l-_ ”

_‘Sorry, but this voicemail has ended unexpectedly. To listen to this voicemail again, press one. To call th-’_

Voicemail ended.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so long ago, so I hope it was alright! Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
